


Imperfect

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bad Puns, Cussing, Depressed Papyrus, F/M, Hug him dammit!, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Papyrus Needs A Hug, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader-Insert, Socially Awkward Reader, You have a sister!, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When your sister forces you to go to a soulmate finding program, you find your soulmate is a tall, spaghetti loving skeleton with a hate for puns.He was really just the best.So why did someone so great have to be stuck with someone so imperfect?
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Imperfect

**Author's Note:**

> Hewo! Welcome! 
> 
> This was originally gonna be a swap sans fic but I wanted paps. So here it is! There will be a swap sans one and when it comes out I'll update them at the same time.
> 
> That being said this was inspired by:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3_CEHtXx4vI 
> 
> and Coffee Breath by Sofia Mills 
> 
> Enjoy!

You kept an irritated face on as you were pulled into the car. 

"Come on! It'll be fun! You'll get to meet the person you were destined to be with." Your sister encouraged. "You're so lonely, this will be a great change." She added. Will it?

You sat in the car as it began to move. You slowly dived into your thoughts. You were going to a soulmate finder program, you forgot what it was called. It was a program made by monsters. Apparently, they didn't have one underground because some monsters had human soulmates. 

But, now they were out and two programs were made. It was a shock at first when humans found out they had soulmates, much less souls themselves. 

Your pretty sure there were lots of debates with religion and all that. Some accepted and some didn't. Not that you really paid attention.

You wouldn't admit it, but the idea was starting to excite you. Having a soulmate wasn't something that you really thought of having. Only now, your mind was all over the place.

What did they look like? Were they monster or human? What did they like? Would they like you? Did you even have one?

You were so buried in your thoughts, you hadn't noticed the car had stopped. Your sister tapped your shoulder. "Hello? Earth to (Y/N)? Come on, we're here."

You stepped out of the car and looked at the building. It looked like a clinic. It was named SoulMate Searcher. It reminded you of how bad their king was at naming things. 

You headed inside as you shuddered lightly at the temperature difference. You looked ahead and saw a deer at the front desk. The monster receptionist looked up at the two of you and smiled. "Hi, how can I help you?" 

Your sister walked forward, saying, "Hello! I have an appointment for my sister, (Y/N)" You watched her hooves clatter against the keyboard of her computer. You wondered briefly how a monster with no arms used things like phones and computers. 

She perked up. "(Y/N), yes, just sit over there and Dr. Alphys will be with you shortly." The receptionist affirmed. You froze for a moment at the name. Your sister sat down, you trailing behind. Dr. Alphys...Alphys. Where did you hear that before?

"Are you excited?" Your sister asked, curiously looking at you. You shrugged and said, "Kinda? I really didn't wanna go in the first place." You were excited, but also nervous. You weren't sure what your soul mate would be like or if they'd like you. You also didn't want to talk to them. Nothing personal, but talking always tired you. Hopefully, they didn't talk much.

Your sister straightened your shirt and hair. You leaned away. "We aren't even gonna meet them today, bud off," you complained. "You still need to look good. Plus, you never know. I have a feeling they'll come." Your sister chided. You sighed and let her, knowing that she will just keep on arguing about it. 

"Uh (Y-Y/N)?" A studdering voice asked. You looked over and froze. Now you remembered. She was the royal scientist. Known by all of Ebott. She was the one who made the program and she was going to find your soulmate. Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, black hole, where are you now? Just pop under my feet and kill me.

As you wallowed in your misery and embarrassment, your sister helpfully dragged you towards her. Alphys held tightly onto her clipboard as she spoke, "I'm D-Dr. Alphys, I'll b-be taking the test f-for you... Uh, whi-which one o-of you is (Y/N)?" She stuttered out. You raised a hand, which was probably weird. She was a lot less scary than you expected, not that you weren't still intimidated.

"Ah-h yes, do you w-want them w-with you?" She stammered out looking at you. You looked back at them. "You guys can go sit back down if you want." you almost stammered as you turn back to Alphys. 

"See you later, sis." Your sister called as she left, "Don't get too stressed out." You quickly followed Alphys as she turned. The air felt tense as the two of you walked to your room.

It didn't take long to get there, you looked at the small machinery in the corner and sat on a chair in front of a desk. Alphys pushed up her glasses as she sat behind it. "So w-we wi-will go through si-simple tests to find who your s-soulmate is."

You rub your wrist anxiously, not really wanting to be around someone so well known. Fuck, what if you say something stupid? You look towards the machine. "So... What kind of test?" You asked.

"O-oh well, f-first we scan your-r s-soul for any links." You nodded as she pulled out a box. "It w-wont hurt if t-that's wh-what you're wondering." She reassured.

She pulled out a screen and a few wires connecting. "O-ok... St-stand up, p-please." You did. She moves the screen in front of your chest. You held out your hand when she asked for it. You numbly wondered if you would feel anything or how long it would take. She put two of the wires on your finger and palm. The scales of her hand felt weird. 

The process felt too quiet. "So, what does it do?" You questioned. She pressed a few buttons. The screen showed letters and numbers, but they were flipped as you were on the other side. She recorded the code as she answered, "It finds l-links to your soul and picks t-them out to f-find the soulmate link." You absently noted the fewer stutters.

"There are other links?" You asked curiously. She nodded, "th-they're usually im-important people in y-your life." She continued to explain, talking about family and friends. You mulled over her words. So your mother and you have a link? how strong was it? 

"Can... Links break?" You hesitantly asked. She paused. "Y-yes but i-it depends on the strength of a bond. T-the st-stronger it is, the h-harder and more impactful the break will b-be." She solemnly said. Huh, you thought, how many broken links did you have?

The screen beeped. You blinked at it. "Oh, i-it's d-done!" She took out a chip and moved it to the machinery you saw earlier. "Th-this will find the link c-connected to y-you. It might take a m-moment." She stammered as she tapped on the mini keyboard. She put the chip into a slot. "Th-this will f-find anyone w-who's ever used t-the program." She added on. What if your said soulmate hadn't used the program? 

What if they never used it? Then this would be a whole waste of time. And very disappointing. Also very depressing but you avoided that thought.

The machine started printing. Papers came out, one by one. You stared curiously as you noticed a face that wasn't yours. Excitement started to bubble up.

She held them up and smiled giddily. "It's Sans's little brother! P-Papyrus." She beamed. You didn't know who either of those were. She handed you the papers to you. Your soulmate was a... Skeleton. You didn't know there were skeleton monsters but you shouldn't be surprised. His face was similar to a skeleton other than the rectangular like teeth. He was wearing an award-winning smile. Your lips twitched to a smile. "Uh... What's he like?" You asked as you read through. "O-oh well he's uh..." 

Papyrus Font (original)

Age: 22

Gender: Male 

Likes: ... 

Dislikes: ...

you learned from alphys and the paper that he makes spaghetti(even if he's not that good at it), has a huge dislike for puns(though Alphys thinks he secretly likes them) and loves puzzles. Your pretty sure puzzles are supposed to be a big part of monster culture.

"I-I can tell him if y-you want. I k-know h-him. Or you c-could yourself?" Alphys said uncertainty. 

"You can do it if you want...just tell me if... He wants to talk?" You mumbled. She smiled, her teeth showing. You noticed that you had calmed down significantly since meeting her. Perhaps it was because of her stutter or her timid nature.

She moved over her desk and grabbed her phone. "It'll o-only be a m-moment." You shifted your foot around. You just might meet your soulmate today. Not in person, but still. The idea made you nervous and excited. 

"A-a hello? Sans?" You looked at the phone curiously. Sans was his brother, right? "Y-yes, I was wondering if I-I could speak to your brother. Y-you remember how I said I was g-going..." You didn't take Alphys for a calling type. More of a texting type. Maybe she called because she knew him? But you didn't call even your siblings unless you had to.

"H-Hello?" You heard someone talking on the phone. "Yes, s-shes right h-here." She glanced at you. "H-he wants to t-talk." She stammered, holding out the phone. You took it and held it to your ear hesitantly. "Hello..?" The other end shifted lightly, "HELLO..." The voice bellowed. He was loud. "Is this Papyrus?" You asked.

"YES, THE ONE AND ONLY. YOU ARE?" Papyrus said. You twisted your foot anxiously.

"Uh, (Y/N)." You said hesitantly. You could hear a small nyeh.

"HELLO (Y/N), WHAT A NICE NAME! YOU MUST BE MY SOULMATE?" He asked excitedly. You stopped yourself from nodding and making a fool of yourself. "Yea, the one and only."

You could hear the excitement growing in his voice as he said, "THEN WE MUST MEET UP! GET TO KNOW EACH OTHER!" 

You hummed in agreement. "When do you thin-" you began before he cut in "I'LL BE OVER IN A MOMENT!" You blinked. "W-wait now? Aren't you busy? You don't have to-" but you could already hear the sound of a car engine. Damn, your sister was right.

You looked at Alphys, she was smiling. "H-he's like that. He w-will prob-probably be here soon." She reached over and you handed her the phone. Wait, there were two different clinics. How would he know?

"How does he know which one I'm in?" You spoke out your thoughts. "S-Sans will tell h-him. He knows w-where I'm w-working." Alphys explained. Well, that made sense.

"Y-you should g-go meet him." She stammered, "He w-won't be allowed back here." Well of course, did you really think all you had to do was wait here?

You turn ed before looking at her. "So...uhm... See you later? Will I ever uh, come back here?" You shifted your feet.

She looked at her clipboard. "u-uh probably not, but it w-was... Nice talking to you?" she stammered. You nodded, shifting your eyes. "It was nice talking to you too..." You mumbled. You left with a small bye. 

Good talk, (Y/N), good talk.

You quickly left the awkward situation, finding your sister lazily sitting in the waiting room. She perked up from gazing at her phone. "How'd it go?" She asked curiously.

"uh... Good..?" You shifted in your spot. Her eyes narrowed. "Good as in??" She pressed. You gazed at the front doors. "As in he's coming right now."

Your sister furrowed her brows, "what-" the doors opened. A tall and lanky skeleton strutted through. Following closely behind was a shorty chubbier skeleton. How a skeleton was chubby? Don't ask me. I don't know.

The skeleton, obviously Papyrus, took a glimpse around the room. You saw him lean in towards the small one. "SANS, HOW WILL WE FIND THEM?" He said in a comically loud whisper. 

Your sister looked at you questioningly. "That's him." You confirmed. She looked back at Papyrus. Waving her hand, she walked up to papyrus. "Hello! You must be (Y/N)'s soulmate." She chirped. Pushing you forward, she nodded her head up to you to talk. 

Despite just now planning to come over, he looked well-dressed. He had had an orange polo shirt with white shorts. They looked well on him.

"Uh... Hey, I'm (Y/N)." You said holding out your hand. He beamed, taking it. "IM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! BUT YOU KNOW THAT ALREADY." Yikes, he was much louder in person.

You brought back your hand. "So... Your my soulmate, huh?" Fuck, what did you say in these kinds of situations? He only continued to smile.

"YES, ALPHYS'S MACHINES ARE PRETTY GREAT AREN'T THEY? SHE MADE THEM HERSELF!" Papyrus rambled on. You nodded. "Yep... 'Cause of that I found you!" You said with a somewhat cheerful voice.

He put his hands to his sides, "RIGHTO THAT! BUT NOW WE MUST GET TO KNOW EACH OTHER!" He planted a hand to his jaw "NOW HOW DO WE DO THAT..." He pondered. 

"Dinner?" Wait, was that too fast? Perhaps just hanging out instead? Papyrus didn't wait for you to second guess your words. He sprung his hand up and bellowed, "YES, OF COURSE! I CAN MAKE SPAGHETTI!" You smiled at the idea. Then you remembered that he wasn't good at making spaghetti. Oh well, perhaps you could help.

"Ok, when do you think is a good time? I... I'm free... After tomorrow and Friday." You asked. His award-winning grin came back on. "I CAN DO AFTER TOMORROW AT... 4 PM?" He looked at you questioningly. You nodded in confirmation. "Sounds good!" 

He held up one finger as he said, "GREAT, THEN I'LL SEE YOU THEN!" And promptly ran off, in a chorus of nyehs.

You blinked. "But wait! Were do we meet.." You sighed. A low chuckle bellowed beside you. You looked towards the shorter skeleton. He had been quiet the whole time. His grin stretched further. "i'm sans. sans the skeleton." He monotoned. 

"Your papyrus's brother?" You asked. He rolled his shoulders closer to him, "yeah, he's pretty cool, huh?" You nodded, your smiler turning soft. "Yeah, just met him and he already sounds pretty cool." 

"yeah. he has that way with people." He winked, "hey don't worry bout' the location, jus' come back here."

You slumped, a relieved. "Thanks, Sans." 

"don't worry bout' it. and hey, thanks for cheering up my bro. he looks a skele-ton better." You deadpanned at the pun. No wonder Papyrus hated them, that was horrible.

"welp, better go before my bro leaves me. see ya." You said a simple bye. He turned and left... To the opposite of the exit. You stared blankly as your sister giggled behind you. "Wow, he's funny. I like him." 

You gave her a look, "Of course you'd like him. You'll laugh at anything." Your sister sighed. "Okay~. But I'm glad we came here. Look, your smiling!"

You wouldn't admit it, but you were.

**Author's Note:**

> You made it to the end! Congrats!
> 
> If you've noticed, i just called the sister, well, sister cause i didn't know what to name her Xd
> 
> Im already in love with this story and its only chapter one. 
> 
> Any suggestions? Let me know!


End file.
